clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspots
Darkspots (Popi) is a black, white and silver spotted, fluffy haired African Wild Dog Laguz with yellow eyes, short black, round wolf ears, a bushy tail and a claw mark on his right shoulder. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Relationships White Symphony Ivoryfang Stormeye Honeywhisp History In the Original Series First Generation Popi is born to White Symphony in BeastClan. When he and his siblings are first seen, in the nursery, Crow comes up to them and insults them, as they are the children of Blues and he still has a fear of wolves. Not long after his comments he notices how cute the cubs are and asks if he can steal one. At the age of six beast years, he becomes apprentice and is mentored by Stormeye. He is later seen when he goes to a training lesson with his mentor. Second Generation He first appears when Graysoul, alias Grimm, loses his hat, because of the strong wind at that day, which lands in front of Popi's feet. Due to the fact that Popi dislikes "useless human stuff" he tries to destroy it and gets Grimm extremely mad with at. A fight between the two of them begins. Though the fight has not really a chance to get really serious, Popi is hurt badly and is left by Grimm in the middle of it, leaving him in shame. Spottedsong later takes a look at his wounds, but assures that those will heal quickly. ... The day when Maplestar's cubs are supposed to become apprentices comes and Popi is seen, when he comes back from a hunting patrol, together with Touca. They talk about how Popi and his siblings are going to become warriors at this day, too, but that this is not the reason why their leader is excited. Only a few minutes pass and Popi is called for his warrior ceremony, along with his siblings, receiving the name "Darkspots". At the same night, when Moss is stolen and killed by a wolf, he is sent for a patrol to find the wolves, but comes back with this patrol in the morning, without having found anything. On a sunny day, Popi is sharing some prey with his mate, when he invites her to meet his mother. She gets interested and approves, so they go to the nursery, where she should be. When they enter the nursery, Popi introduces his mother, Blues, to Amitri. As they are talking about relatives, Popi comes to ask Amitri whether she has any siblings. Due to the fact that she doesn't know it herself, they decide to go and ask some of the older queens, starting with Leafwing. Unfortunately Leafwing is only able to tell them that she knows Amitri's mother had two litters, making her assume that she indeed has an older sibling. She tells them to ask Shattergrace for more information, since she is older than herself. ... Amitri searches for Popi and brings Grimm along, when the wild dog laguz is chewing some bones on the highledge. She forces him and her brother to go on a hunt together and bring six pieces of pray, so they would learn to get along. Even though they both pretty much dislike the idea, they do it, for Amitri. ... Character Gallery Darkspots and Honeywhisp.png|Popi with Amitri Trivia *He has Wolf Pack Blood because both of his parents were born in Wolf Packs. Family Members Mate: Honeywhisp: Father: Monochrome: Mother: White Symphony: Sisters: Unnamed Cub: Deceased, Suspected Fading Mirror Member Ivoryfang: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Warriors